


Perfect Prey

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Space Stations, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: It’s another night on Helios, one of the most important Space Station in the universe. Jack is looking for his perfect prey... Maybe Rhys could be the one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Halloween, where Jack is a vampire. I blame it on him.

The club was crowded at that time of the night: young men and women danced and chatted in front of colorful drinks. Some of them were students taking a night-off from their books, other were employees enjoying their weekend. On Helios, every day people came and went: it was one of the most important Space Station in all the known Galaxies and it was the 28th century after all. You could find all entertainment you wanted there: clubs, pubs, arenas, restaurants. Ask and you shall receive.  
   
Jack liked living on Helios: he had been one of the first to colonize it along with his lovely partner, Nisha Kadam. Now, an attentive observant would have found it impossible for two people to be still alive and remember the day Helios opened to the public in the 24th century; but Jack and Nisha weren’t ordinary people.  
   
A long time before, long before humans had ever colonized the Moon, there were legends about supernatural being like them. They used to call them vampires, monsters who lived in dark castle, surrounded by sorrow and death. Those had been stories to tell the children at night, nothing more. Vampires had never been proved to be real but that didn’t mean that they weren’t: they just lay low, drinking some blood, killing one victim but sparing the others so that you didn’t draw unwanted attention. Piece of cake. And on Helios, finding your perfect prey wasn’t hard as there was always somebody new ready to be taken, or some poor souls who would have never been missed.  
   
“Found somebody you like?” Nisha leaned back against the soft couch cushions. She was studying the pub, looking at every single smiling face, waiting for her prey as Jack was. She put her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.  
   
Jack smirked at her, tilting his head over a table not so far from where they were sitting. “Maybe,” he said, licking his lips. There was a pretty young man chatting with a friend. He was tall and thin and he had a blue circular tattoo on his neck; he was wearing a fine black vest which made him look very elegant. That man had style. He noticed that his right arm was a robotic one and that was even more appealing.  
   
He had to have him.  
   
“He’s pretty,” Nisha said, putting one hand through Jack’s hair. She sighed, “I bet you don’t wanna share him, uh.” Nisha teased him, her nails scratching his head as if he were a good pet.  
   
Jack made a low groan: he was getting hungrier every second more. He needed blood, Nisha knew that as his eyes, usually blue and green, were getting darker. The play time was nearly over. “Next time then,” she said and then nuzzled his ear lobe. “Go get him, handsome.”  
   
Jack looked at her beautiful face: she was the one who had turned him into that immortal being, who had introduced him to a life of pleasure and sin. He couldn’t forget the day he met her, during a time when Helios was just a silly little child fantasy. She had found him one night, wandering in a dark alley after he had been fired, again, by another pompous boss who had thought to be smarter than him. Somehow, Nisha had saved him from a destructive life, elevating him to live the life of a god. One of the first thing he had done was killing that bastard of his old boss, drinking all of his blood; it had been such an exciting experience that he had wanted to do it again, killing all of his enemies. She had chosen him and he would have always been grateful for that.  
   
“See you tomorrow, Nisha,” he whispered, giving her a last kiss on her lips; then, he stood up and she winked at him. She fixed her cowgirl hat on her head, determined to find somebody all for her that night.  
   
Jack walked towards the bar, ordering two drinks, one for him and one for the stranger still chatting with his shorter friend with the glasses. Maybe that was a cliché, but it had always worked: if he wanted to break the ice with somebody he liked doing it his old-fashioned way. He had ordered something not too strong, but classy, just to be sure to impress him.  
   
He paid for the drinks with his credits and then he waited for his prey to took the bait; he took the glass in one hand, swirling the blue liquid thoughtlessly. A young waiter brought to Jack’s prey his free drink and as soon as he was explaining him who had sent it, Jack could finally gaze into the man’s eyes. He smirked at him and raised his glass, making him blush. Jackpot, the vampire thought pleased, enjoying the thrill of the hunt.  
   
The man lowered down his gaze embarrassed, taking the glass with a trembling hand; meanwhile his friend was speechless, looking at his friend and then at Jack, as if he were watching an olo-tennis game. They talked some more, but it didn’t take him too much to stand up and get closer to Jack, leaving his friend even more shocked.  
   
“I hope I didn’t offend your friend,” Jack said, pretending to take a sip of his drink; then, he looked at the young man with a predatory smirk on his face.  
   
The guy chuckled a little embarrassed; he took the free seat next to Jack, one hand around his glass, the robotic one scratching his head. “Vaughn? No, he’s just worried, that’s all.”  
   
“I don’t bite,” Jack said, smiling and shoving his teeth. Nisha would have smacked him for his cockiness.  
   
The other man chuckled, “well, that’s reassuring. I just wanted to thank you for this, you know,” he raised the glass and shrugged.  
   
“Don’t mention it. I’m Jack, by the way,” Jack said offering his hand; the guy shook it with his robotic one and Jack was a little disappointed as he really wanted to touch his skin. But he had to be patient.  
   
“Rhys,” he said, “nice to meet you.”  
   
“That’s a cool name,” Jack noticed, staring at him. He looked at his features: he looked like a young student, maybe he was in his early twenties. The tattoo on his neck was inviting him to taste the paler skin underneath and it was even more tempting at that short distance; he noticed that it continued under his white shirt and Jack couldn’t help but wondered where it went. He ordered another drink, not listening to Rhys’ complaints.  
   
All was going according his plan.  
   
***  
   
Nisha smiled satisfied as he looked at Jack exiting the pub along with the pretty boy he had chosen not so long before. She felt a little jealous as maybe she would have wanted a taste of that tattooed boy: he looked so delicious.  
   
Meanwhile, she had found the company of a young couple, a blond guy and his girlfriend. With some luck, she could have had them both that night. Better than nothing.  
   
“What about you, Nisha, what do you think about Helios?” The guy, Axton, asked her after having talked for so long; his girlfriend smiled shyly at her. How cute.  
   
She looked at them. “Oh, I love Helios. There’s so much to do.”  
   
 _And so many of you to eat up alive._


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys’ smell was intoxicating, it was frigging good to be honest. It was like a drug, he was already addicted to it. Jack’s head was spinning, his poisoned heart was beating hard in his chest. He cleared his throat and asked him, “so, first time on Helios, kiddo?”  
   
Rhys shook his head, looking outside the big windows of Jack’s suite. Of ‘course he had the best apartment on Helios, he had watched it born after all.  
   
“I come here from time to time, when I need time to relax from work.”  
   
“I thought you were a student,” Jack replied, folding his arms.  
   
“Well, you’re not the first one saying that. Not so long ago I had to show my license if I wanted a drink, they didn’t believe me, I swear,” he chuckled, his nerves relaxing a little; it seemed like he was feeling more at ease. “I work for Atlas Corporation, data-mining department. I’ve just begun, but it’s already tough, you know.”  
   
Jack smiled, “yeah, you need to blow off some steam.”  
   
They remained in silence, looking outside the windows. The view was breathtaking: there was Elpis, Pandora’s moon, so gigantic and impressive. Stars and galaxies far far away, shuttles coming and going from Helios. The universe had never been so alive.  
   
“It’s a nice place you got here,” Rhys murmured, biting his lower lip.  
   
“Well, I was lucky enough to make some money.”  
   
It was in real, in part. Jack didn't mention that he had killed who had tried to stop his rise in Helios business: now, both Nisha and him were untouchable. Maybe that wasn’t an information to confess to Rhys, not now, not when he was so close to make him his.  
   
Jack smiled at him and added, “there’s an even better view from my bedroom.” His voice had got lower, more seductive. Nisha had always said he was a real charmer and Jack was well aware of his power, enchanting naive humans.  
   
Rhys nodded, raptured by his charm and followed him through the long corridor to the massive bedroom. It was modern and very elegant, the bed facing the windows. Jack didn’t switch on the lights as the glow Elpis made was enough to make the atmosphere surreal. In there, Rhys’s tattoo stood out on his neck against the pale skin, muscles tensing underneath.  
   
Jack got closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and even if Rhys shivered, the young man let him touch him; he could finally feel Rhys’ heart pumping blood which was flowing fast thought all his body. The young man was in his palm, he could have done everything to him. His lips were half-open in excitement.  
   
“Relax,” Jack whispered looking at those inviting red lips; Rhys licked them nervously and Jack, watching that sinful tongue disappearing, couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned over him and caught his mouth into a passionate kiss. Rhys let a moan of pleasure out, satisfied. Jack kept on kissing him with a fervent, urgent need, his hunger screaming, demanding to be feed; his hands traveled up Rhys’ back, sliding under the shirt and touching his hot skin.  
   
It wasn’t enough.  
   
Jack broke the kiss and smirked at Rhys, stripping him off of his vest and shirt, unbuttoning it with expert hands; as soon as Rhys’ chest was bare, Jack could finally appreciate his tattoo in all his glory. “I wanted to look at this so bad,” Jack murmured, tracing the blue lines with one finger. He watched as it curved around his chest, his shoulder… He was stunning.  
   
“Come,” he said, taking him by one hand and making him lay down his bed.  
   
Rhys let out a soft gasp as he touched the silky sheets, hands over his head; Jack was pleased to see that the kid was enjoying it as he was.  
   
_And this is just the beginning._  
   
The vampire got on the bed, kneeling next to him; he started to touch and kiss Rhys’ chest, licking his hot salty skin, drunk on lust. “Jack-” Rhys breathed out, curving his back.  
   
Jack groaned, his feral part getting stronger every second more; he could feel his teeth aching, his eyes had surely got black for the hunger. He managed to take off his own jacket and shirt, even if it was hard staying away from Rhys’ skin even for just a second.  
   
“I’m gonna take care of you, pumpkin,” he said, husky voice, keeping on caressing him. He moved down, inhaling deeply his scent; Rhys pushed his hips towards Jack’s face, seeking more friction, anything, and Jack chuckled. He unfastened Rhys’ belt and pulled down his pants without wasting any time.  
   
Finally, Rhys was completely bare, naked under his eyes, gorgeous and so, so tempting. His cock was hard and flushed, “Jack, please.” Jack trailed two fingers from the root to the tip, teasing him like the devil. “You’re amazing, kiddo,” he said, “all splayed out for me, I wonder how do you taste in my mouth.”  
   
Rhys groaned hearing him talk like that, his cock twitching under his fingers; but Jack didn’t do anything else and it was so frustrating. “Ngh, please-”  
   
“Please, what, kiddo?”  
   
Rhys tilted his hips forward, “do something!”  
   
Jack chuckled and without wasting any more time he had finally mercy on the kid. He took his cock in his mouth, sliding it down his throat; he coated it wet, moaning, feeling the sweet hotness in his mouth, so human and alive. He cupped his balls, teasing him even more. _Oh, yes._  
Jack loved taking care of his preys, making them feel at the center of his attention. He made them feel special, he got off on their pleasure, their moans and sighs; it was arousing and messy.  Rhys couldn’t help but push into Jack’s mouth, hips moving forward, head sinking into the pillow. “Ngn- god, Jack, you’re so good.”  
   
_I had many years to practice,_ Jack wanted to say, laughing inside. He let him pop free, taking it in one hand and pumping it rhythmically up and down, Rhys clasping the sheets, he was getting closer and closer… “Jack!” He breathed out, coming on Jack’s hand and all over his groin.  
   
Jack licked him clean and Rhys hissed as he was too sensitive. Then, still not satisfied, he straddled him, looking down on the young man: he was gorgeous in his afterglow, hooded eyes, mind lost in pleasure. _Finally,_ Jack thought, as he lowered his head down, licking the salty skin where his tattoo was.  
   
That was the point of no return, the beast had been released; Jack could feel his fangs getting sharper like razors, demanding to bite and claim their prey.  
   
“Ah!” Rhys tensed as Jack bit him hard, piercing his soft skin; the vampire licked the new wound and tasted the blood which he was craving for so long.  
   
_Yes, yes, yes,_ Rhys’ blood was reinvigorating, its smell intoxicating: it was like drinking liquid lust, a hot nectar making the vampire feel a-new. Jack put both hands on Rhys’ head to keep him close, sucking life out of him; he didn’t know if Rhys had understood what was happening to him, and even if he had, the young man wasn’t giving any sign of discomfort. He relaxed on the mattress, his breathing getting slower…  
   
“It’s okay, it’s okay, kiddo,” Jack said at one point, looking at the scene just for a brief moment: blood was oozing out of Rhys’ skin, staining his nice tattoo, coating the sheets red. His naked body, his face, it was all tragically beautiful.  
   
Jack growled, biting again and again, his animal instinct ordering him to eat.  
   
And that was a mistake.  
   
_Don’t kill him, we can’t kill everybody,_ a voice which sounded a lot like Nisha’s said in his head; Rhys groaned, grabbing Jack’s shoulders but he was feeling weak and dizzy.  
   
Jack stopped abruptly, leaving Rhys’ head fall on the pillow: he wasn’t even keeping his eyes open now and his heart was struggling to beat. Soon, Rhys would have fallen in a deep sleep. The vampire had gone too far.  
   
As he looked down his poor victim, he wondered how Rhys would have looked like if he had turned into a creature of the night. Long legs, shining tattoos… His beauty would have never faded away, as if he had transformed into a marble statue. Was he worth it? Could Jack be his creator? They would have been linked forever in eternity.  
   
He caressed Rhys’ cheek, staining it red, thinking about what to do next: he had never created another vampire. Nisha had created him and he had always followed her, end of the story. But maybe Rhys could have been his first.  
   
“I think I’m gonna take care of you, cupcake,” he softly said, “would you like that?” He brought his own tattooed wrist to his mouth and bit the veins, dark poisoned blood gushing out. Then, as Nisha had done so many years before with him, he opened Rhys’ mouth and made him drink; as soon as the first drop touched Rhys’ tongue, the young man shuddered, regaining his strength. “Drink it,” Jack whispered, caressing his head, his soft hair.  
   
Rhys obeyed; he groaned, sucking greedily the black liquid Jack was offering him and opened his eyes, dark and deep as wells like the ones of a new born vampire. “That’s good,” Jack’s voice was soothing, “you’re very good.” He shivered as his immortal blood was leaving his cold body; _so this is what Nisha felt,_ he thought smiling, _it’s nearly orgasmic._ He fed Rhys until he was sure he had had enough blood, taking away his bleeding wrist. Rhys whined, wanting more, but Jack kissed him on his head. “Rest now,” he murmured, keeping on caressing him, “you’re gonna be awake for a very long time starting from tomorrow.”  
   
It usually took one night of deep sleep to become immortal: the following day, Nisha would have had a nice surprise coming back home. Maybe she would have forgiven Jack for misbehaving after having met their new partner, sharing their immortal lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
